31 de Octubre
by Denu Black
Summary: Todo lo que tenía valor ya te lo han arrebatado. Lo único que queda ya lo has entregado."


**31 de octubre**

Hace días que no duermes bien. El cansancio hace mella en ti, lo puedes ver en el espejo. Tus ojos grises han perdido su característico brillo y tu sonrisa es cada vez menos frecuente.

Respiras hondo, debes estar bien, no puedes derrumbarte. Sabes que cuentan contigo para no perder la calma. Pero es difícil, porque la guerra está cada vez más cerca. De todos, de quienes amas, de ti. Lo que más deseas es que termine, pero aún queda lo peor. Lo sabes pero prefieres no pensar en ello.

Algún lugar lejano de tu mente se percata del tic tac del reloj. Cada segundo parece un minuto. Cada minuto tú pareces envejecer años. Es el miedo. Ese que jamás sentiste y desde hace algunos días está más presente que nunca. Cuando el contenido de la profecía fue develado y tú lloraste junto a tu única familia.

Piensas en ellos y ese mal presentimiento que lleva tiempo invadiéndote vuelve con fuerza, provocando un escalofrío. Sientes ese vacío en tu interior y un desagradable cosquilleo. Sacudes la cabeza tratando de alejar esos sentimientos. Basta. Lo repites en tu mente, sabiendo que es en vano. Cuando el bullicio desaparece y la soledad es la única en hacerte compañía los pensamientos aparecen y parece que te ahogas en ellos.

Necesitas aire. Nunca te ha gustado permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Te alejas del espejo evitando volver a mirar el reflejo de alguien parecido a ti, pero con la preocupación y la tristeza tan presentes que no lo reconoces. Tomas tu chaqueta de cuero –_tu segunda piel, Canuto_- y las llaves de la motocicleta. James te ha dicho alguna vez que no necesitas más que eso para ser feliz. Aún recuerdas cuando le respondiste -_Los necesito a ustedes, gilipollas_- y un nudo se instala en tu garganta.

Sales a la calle. No hay estrellas, la oscuridad de la noche es únicamente iluminada por la luna llena que se alza con majestuosidad. Por un momento piensas en Lunático. Pero no sabes dónde está, hace tiempo que no sabes de él. Te sientes culpable por desconfiar, pero las vidas que están en juego valen demasiado. Te subes a la motocicleta. Tu último pensamiento antes de despegar –_todo estará bien_- se convertirá en una triste ironía en el futuro. Pero eso tú no lo sabes.

Un rugido y estás en el aire. Aprietas el acelerador. Siempre te ha gustado la velocidad. No hay nada como el viento azotando tu rostro, ofreciendo resistencia. Al fin te sientes relajado, más libre. De la guerra, de los demás, pero por sobre todo de ti mismo.

El camino nunca se te antojó tan largo. Estás llegando a destino y sabes que algo no está bien. El viento se vuelve helado, toda cálida sensación desaparece, notas cargada la atmósfera. Aceleras. Tienes que verlos, saber que todo es una escalofriante broma de tu subconsciente.

_No puede ser_. Lo ves, no lo crees. _No_. El aire te falta. Puedes ver lo poco que quedó de lo que fue su hogar, tu hogar. Estas a punto de perder el control de la motocicleta, aún no sabes cómo has podido aterrizar saliendo ileso. Un miedo nunca experimentado recorre cada parte de tu cuerpo, se adosa a la sangre llegando a todos lados. Corres, entras para encontrar lo peor de tus pesadillas. Todo está moviéndose, o quizás eres tú que estás temblando y no sabes cuando has comenzado a hacerlo.

Es entonces cuando tus peores temores se materializan y lo ves. Al lado de aquél sillón en el que tantas veces has dormido, sobre la alfombra donde alguna vez Harry ha jugado con Canuto. Te acercas a su cuerpo inerte, levantas su cabeza. Todo se vuelve borroso, las lágrimas empañan tu visión. A pesar de esto tú lo ves todo muy claro. La guerra ya no tiene sentido para ti, han perdido la batalla. Lo abrazas. Tu mejor amigo, tu familia, tu hermano. Nunca vas a poder devolver todo aquello que te brindó. Ves algo que brilla a tu lado, tomas las gafas, están en perfecto estado. Se las colocas, derramas algunas lágrimas más. No estás preparado para dejarlo ir. Sin embargo ya se ha ido y tú no has hecho nada para impedirlo.

Algo te saca del ensimismamiento. Te paras, alerta. Sacas tu varita, limpias tu rostro. Ya no tiemblas, aunque puedes sentir tu corazón latiendo como nunca lo ha hecho.

Un sollozo. La respuesta es tan clara que te reprendes por no haber pensado en él anteriormente. De dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera son dejados atrás. Corres, puedes escucharlo.

Llegas a su habitación. Te agarras del marco, tu corazón da un nuevo vuelco. Ella está tirada, su cabello tapa su rostro. A su lado Harry llora cada vez con más violencia.

Rápidamente lo agarras entre tus brazos, lo abrazas. Pero no puedes quitar la vista de la que alguna vez fue tu mejor amiga. Te acercas a ella sin soltar a tu ahijado. Descubres su cara, aún así es hermosa como siempre lo fue. Una lágrima silenciosa cae sin que puedas evitarlo. Aún recuerdas cuando te reprendía por no querer madurar o su sonrisa cómplice cuando tú le contabas las nuevas andadas por los bares. Besas su mejilla, la acaricias. Acabas de perder a tu hermana, parte de tu vida acaba de perder cualquier sentido.

En tus brazos puedes sentir como Harry se calma lentamente. Lo estrechas contra tu cuerpo, sabes que será lo único importante dentro de tu vida. Lo cuidarás, le darás la vida que hubieran querido darle James y Lily, y en algún tiempo serán felices nuevamente.

Besas su coronilla, decides alejarlo de allí. Observas por última vez el cuerpo de "_la pelirroja_". Vuelves a la sala. Miras nuevamente a "_Cornamenta_". Apartas la mirada, conservarás de ellos los recuerdos como tus amigos, como tu familia.

Cruzas la puerta y te topas con Hagrid. Inconscientemente abrazas con más fuerza al niño en tus brazos. No quieres separarte de él, es lo único que brinda algo de luz a la oscuridad de tu vida. El semigigante insiste, órdenes de Dumbledore. Tienes que ceder. Le das al niño, como otorgando el único hálito de aire que has recibido desde que llegaste a la casa.

Incluso le das tu motocicleta. Ya nada importa, todo lo que tenía valor ya te lo han arrebatado. Lo único que queda ya lo has entregado.

No soportas más estar allí, te alejas con una sola cosa en mente. _Venganza._ Porque tú sabes de quien es la culpa. Y no quedará impune. Y entonces sólo te permites pensar en una cosa.

_Colagusano, reza por tu vida…_

_

* * *

_

_Esto es muy personal, yo siento estas muertes y la de Sirius más que cualquier otra de la saga. _

_Espero les haya gustado. _

_Saludos! Denu Black _


End file.
